Pokemon Battle Ark
by LeeWest24
Summary: Ark set off on a grand adventure to search for a legendary Pokémon that save his life. He will explore the pokemon world and discover wild Pokémon around every corner. On his travel he will battle evil teams such as Team Rocket, Plasma, and more. Join him on his adventures.


**A/N:** Hi, everyone this is Lee with my first pokemon story. I hope you enjoy the story of Ark. As he travels across the Pokémon world starting with the Kanto region.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Pokémon except for any original characters.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting a Mystery**

At a small house located in Viridian city a young boy is currently in-training. His fist and kicks cut through the air as he goes through his daily route. His name is Ark a young ten-year-old martial arts boy with black hair, blue eyes and with slight tan skin. He has been training his martial arts ever since he could walk. Ark lets out a deep breath as he finishes his morning training. "I think that all for today." Ark said as he wipes his face with a blue towel. Laying on Ark's bed was a small brown animal. The brown animal is a pokemon name Eevee or Eve as Ark calls her. Eve raise her head and gave off a little yawn. She begins to uncurl her body as she stands on top of the bed. Ark smile toward Eve as she then jumps on his shoulder. "Okay, Eve lets go outside." Ark said to Eve.

Viridian city is a small city located in western Kanto. The city is known as the gateway to the Indigo Plateau the home of the pokemon league. Also, locate in the heart of the city is a pokemon gym. The pokemon gym is a place that trainers come to battle the gym leader in order to receive a gym badge. Once a trainer collects all seven gym badges from all seven gyms across Kanto they are allow to compete in the pokemon league. The pokemon gym of Viridian city however has been close for a couple of years. Nobody knows why the gym is close or whatever happen to the pokemon gym leader. Ark and Eve walk past the Gym and the Pokemon Academy. The Pokemon Academy is a school that teach people everything about pokemon battles. Since mostly Trainers attend the school people call it the Trainer House. Ark attend the school summer camp last year. There he learned a lot about pokemon battles. It was a fun time with so many kids from all over Kanto attend the camp. A group of young trainers were stand outside the school gates. As Ark got closer to the group he can hear part of their conversation. It was about the many pokemon gone missing across Kanto. Rumors were going around about some evil group call team Rocket that steal people pokemon. "I wonder if this team Rocket are like the rumors." Ark thought.

As Ark went past the school he heard a loud cried. A man was collapse on the ground in pain. The man seems to have fallen. He ran to check on the man. "Hey, mister are you okay." He said. "My, leg I think I hurt it." The man reply. Ark help the man to a small bench nearby. "Thank you, young man. I'm glad you came by when you did. "The man said to Ark. "No, problem." He reply to the man. "Who would have thought that I would get hurt just before I can make my last delivery." The man sigh. "Yeah, that really bad luck. At least the injury is not too bad." He said. "Oh, I have an idea. You can make the delivery for me. Please young man can you delivery this parcel to Prof. Oak for me." The delivery man said as he handed the parcel to Ark. "You want me to delivery this to Prof. Oak?" Ark ask the man. "Yeah, I see you have a pokemon with you so getting to Professor Oak's lab should be no problem. Also, Professor Oak is known as the Pokemon Professor so he knows a lot about pokemon. He can teach you a whole bunch of stuff about pokemon." The man said to Ark. "I guess it shouldn't be a problem." Ark said as he let out a small sigh.

Ark travel across Route 1 a road that connects Viridian City and Pallet Town. Pallet Town is a small town locate south of Viridian City. Professor Oak's Lab is located inside the small town. As Ark travel along the route him and Eve encounter a couple of wild pokemons. They were mostly a couple of pidgeys and a few rattatas. After a few battles Ark heard a loud scream. He ran toward the scream. There he found a young girl being attack by a large group of spearows. She was hunch down covering something as the spearows circle overhead. "Oh, boy she is in real trouble." Thought Ark. "I got to do something." Ark decide to attract the spearows attention by letting Eve attack one of the spearows. Eve use quick attack and hit one of the spearows circling the young girl. The group of spearows gave off a large cried and begin heading toward him. Ark and Eve ran as fast as they can with the spearows hot on their trail. They cut though a bunch of trees to try and escape from the spearows. When final they hid behind a large tree. The spearows circle overhead as Ark and Eve hurdle together. "I hope that girl is okay." Thought Ark. "But how am I going to get out of this situation." Just when the spearows were about to attack Ark and Eve a bright light shone above them. A large pokemon cover in golden light appear over the group. The spearows cried out in fear and flown away as fast as they can. Ark and Eve stare at the pokemon cover in golden light as it flew by. The pokemon seem to be leaving a rainbow behind it as it flew away. "What kind of pokemon was that?" Ark thought as he continued to stare at the mysterious pokemon as it grew farther away.


End file.
